poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutiny in the Bounty!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Mutiny in the Bounty in Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Opening preview * Hunter J: I Love Pikachu's other moves * Ash: Do the volt tackle. * Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika!!! (Misses the Drapion) Pika! * Hunter J: Marvelous. I'll take it from you. (freezes Pikachu) * Ash: Oh no! Pikachu! Episode - - - - (Our heroes see a mysterious woman attacking a young girl) - - - (Gardevoir is turned to stone by the woman's gun) Emerl: She turned it to stone! - - - - Hunter J: Ariados! (Ariados fires String Shot trapping the DigiDestined) Matt Ishida: I can't move now! T.K. Takaishi: Patamon, run! Hunter J: Your digital monsters will be valuable prizes for me to catch. (She aims at her gun and turns Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon into stones much to the kids shock in horror) Matt Ishida: Gabumon! Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon! Kari Kamiya: Oh, no, Gatomon! T.K. Takaishi: Patamon, no! Mimi Tachikawa: Palmon! Joe Kido: Gomamon! Izzy Izumi: Tentomon! - - - Hunter J: Transport the kid's Digimon now! J's Henchmen #1: Roger! (They bring out a small platform taking the frozen Digimon with them as J and her recruits flies away) - - Meowth: Thanks for babysitting Pikachu while we we're out, but we'll take over! (Suddenly a hyper beam attack came out of nowhere hitting Team Rocket and they crash on the ground) Meowth: Yikes! She's back! Hunter J: What? A Meowth that can speak like a person? I'm certain I can sell that! Meowth: '''Well, you know. It's lonely at the top. (gasps) Did you say sell that? '''Jessie: '''Quick Seviper let's go! (Seviper charges) '''James: You too, Carnivine! Hunter J: Ariados! (Ariados fires String Shot trapping Jessie, James and Seviper on the boulder) Jessie: Meowth, get in there right now! Defend my honor! Colonel Violet: It's too late for that now. Hunter J: I'm afraid Meowth is going to be tied up. (Hunter J aims her gun and then launches a beam freezing Meowth) James: (Shocked) Jessie: Meowth, no! Hunter J: Meowth, yes! Commander Rourke: 'I love it when we win. '''Percival C. McLeah: '''Now Those Digimon, Pikachu and Meowth is captured, We shall bring them to the bosses. - '''Ash Ketchm: '(Growls) '''Dawn: '''What's wrong? Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I can't stand it! And I'm not gonna take it! She won't steal another Pokémon! And I'm gonna get my Pikachu back or else! - '''Takato Matsuki: '''This is awful! '''Chiro: '''We've got to save them and fast! - - - - - - (Now we go to Hunter J's ship. Inside the ship we see one of J's Henchmen with a camera and pulls the lever down to unfreeze Meowth's face along with the DigiDestined's Digimon) '''Biyomon: Everybody here? Gabumon: Where are we? - - Meowth: I feel like I've been at the beach. Palmon: Your not at the beach! We're stuck! Meowth: (Struggles to get out) I forgot I'm not stuck in sand I'm stuck in cement! - - Joe Kido: Check out the door. James: Here's another suspicious door. Kari Kamiya: Let's see if it's our Digimon and all of Pokemon. (James presses the button to open but only to turn out they see an army of J's Henchmen) James: (Screams) Sora and Joe: (Screams) Henry Wong: Run! (They get chased) James: Being suspicious is bad for your health! Izzy Izumi: Look! Another door! (The door opens to reveal Jessie along with Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Mimi, Zoe, J.P., T.K. and Tommy are chased by J's Henchmen too) Zoe Orimoto: '''You did have to say that didn't you?! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''We picked the wrong door! '''Yolei Inoue: '''This is the worse! '''Jessie: Don't you dare touch me! Jessie & James: Exit stage left! - - - (Drapion grabs Ash) Ash Ketchum: Let go! - - - (Turtwig, Agumon and Guilmon sees J's Henchmen behind the heroes in the airshaft) - - Ash Ketchum: (Hugs Pikachu) Pikachu! - - Colonel Violet: '''Sir, we lost those Digimon, they're are too good. '''The Skeleton King (Silhouette): '''I see, continue the operation, and find those Pokemon, Digimon and the Monkey Team. '''Colonel Violet: '''Yes, your highness. - - - '''Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts